<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominus Vobiscum by TheLordGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442035">Dominus Vobiscum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen'>TheLordGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers and Religion (to be retitled) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Irish Steve Rogers, Religion, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a religious man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers and Religion (to be retitled) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dominus Vobiscum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading! Comments and critique much appreciated both here and over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lord be with you.”<br/>
“And also with you,” said Captain America.<br/>
“And with your spirit,” said everyone else.</p><p>Steve Rogers was a religious man. Raised and stayed Irish Catholic. When he went on his road trip to nowhere, the first thing he did was go to confession. Then to mass. He went to both, every Sunday, for a few weeks. Then he skipped a week. Then two weeks. Then it had been three months.<br/>
<br/>
He went back to confession.<br/>
<br/>
“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”<br/>
<br/>
Everything was the same. Everything was different.</p><p>“And with your spirit,” said Steve Rogers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>